legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Brain
The Brain is a genetically altered mouse who has inspirations for world domination. He appears an anti hero who allies with the heroes against Marceline's dad and the other villains Greatest Strength: His intelligence Greatest Weakness: He is sometimes unable to keep his temper in check when Pinky does something stupid, which sometimes is the reason they fail Best Friends: Pinky, Lizbeth and Maka Worst Enemies: Snowball and Lord Commander Physical Appearance The Brain is a white mouse with a whacked out tail, a red nose, pink ears, pink paws, and a white body.. Personality The Brain is a very intelligent mouse with a lot of knowledge in his big fat cranium. These traits make him calm and over-confident as he rarely loses his cool, even when his sidekick Pinky commits stupid things that ruins his plans. . However unlike most villains he is not truly evil and his main reason for world domination is help the world because he believes the world is full of stupid and cruel humans, and for the most part he's right. Brain, also despite his cynical attitude, does care for his friends particularly his 2 best friends. Appearances The Great Time Travel Adventure He debuted here where he and Pinky somehow got to the future and were trying to get ACME labs back from Darkwarrior Duck. When they met Lizbeth who was looked around for clues and recruited him and Pinky to help her and her friends. She told Brain and Pinky were told about Darkwarrior's boss and they began helping the team with Brain's keen intelligence. Brain mainly interacted with Pinky, Lizbeth and Nibbler , Brain however goes through hell through not just Pinky, but also King Julian, Quackerjack and Zapp Brannigan. Like Pinky he offers to look after Starfire with Lizbeth and Axel while Bender is gone. While He, Lizbeth and Pinky leave they decided on an another person to do so. Totally Mobian Spies Brain will be in Totally Mobian Spies with his friends Lizbeth, Pinky and Edd as he and Pinky like Lizbeth more than any member of the team. Brain works with Lizbeth and Pinky on a robot they recovered and finds out that Iron Queen is the supplier of the robots. Brain joins The B Team with Lizbeth and Pinky after learning some more detail on Iron Queen. Brain aids the group in Disney and helps Big Boss clear out Team Plasma and Guilty Spark's followers. The Brain works with Pericles to stop the plans against America and wonders how Pericles is not killing him despite Brain being a mouse and Pericles being a bird to him and is it seems Pericles was successful in finding an ailment. Brain believes sometimes why does he hit Pinky if Pinky never learns anything Brain then tags along with Lizbeth and Nina to find Santa to prove to Pinky that Santa is nothing unusual. To get there he decides to use a hot air balloon since he used one in a take over the world plan. Brain doesn't care much for Christmas, but he stills celebrates it. Brain also likes difference over the same and he believes that people hate different. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny The Brain returns here where he and Pinky join Dib and the others to fight two new villains Discord and Sigma. He starts out by being frustrated with Pinky and Julian being idiots. He also criticizes Brick and Butch for being idiots for dancing in the rain while he's working on how it's possible for chocolate rain to occur. Brain then has a discussion with Ada and the others over what insanity due to love can do. Brain then helps his friends frequently and at the later part he asks Lizbeth about the cause with 18 who provides the solution with help from Abadeer and Dr. Willy. Meister of War The Brain returns with Pinky to aid the heroes against the Animal Villains and Zeus. Before The Great Time Travel Adventure, The Brain had a rivalry with both Grubba and Carface. Now, in Meister of War, the three rivalry will fight each other. He and Pinky pretend to join forces with The Murderistic League, but they were double agents for Lizbeth and the others. The Legend of Maka Albarn The Brain and Pinky return to help Lizbeth, Boomer and their friends against the villains and to help save Maka's life. These four are going to be the only four members of M.O.D.A.B to be appear. Brain and Maka interact extendly for the first time and they act very similar regarding Soul and Pinky as both of them annoy Maka and Brain to the point where they both bop them on the head with books or pencils yet they really care about them respectively Allies: Pinky, Lizbeth, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Edd, Peep, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Marceline, Launchpad, Ice King, Finn, Django, Heloise, Emperor X, Noob, Hans, Luciaus and his gang, Scorpion, the V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Jerry, Sam, Alex, Clover, Melida, Frost, Jazz Hands, Twilight Sparkle, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Solid Snake, Mandark ,Q ,Phineas , Isabella ,Professor Pericles, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Big Boss, Meowth, Jack O' Lanturn, Meta Knight Pinkie Pie, Applejack ,Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Asami Sato, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Profion, Master Chief, Cortana, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Zuko, Hellboy, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Hiccup, Astrid, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Megman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price, Maka Albarn, Crona, Soul Eater Evans, Ragnaork, Knuckles Riso, Enemies: Snowball, Marceline's dad, the Joker, Alt Doof, No Heart, Taurus Bulba, Eggman Nega, the Iron Queen, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Ra's Al Ghul, the Umbrakinetic League, Katherine, Shinnok, Shinnok's Empire, Lord Commander Trivia While he seeks world domination, he may have abandoned it after the series only mentioning it for humor. He is the first animal like pet to debut in the series He and Pinky came into the story by time machine by following his archenemy Snowball The Brain apparently knows a lot on Marceline's dad villains Brain apparently snores every night Brain has the honor of being the most honest politician in the Multi-Universe with his honesty to take over the world Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the Pinky and The Brain Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Breakout Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Members of the B Team Category:Partner Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Scientists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Characters hailing from the Animaniacs Universe Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maurice LaMarche Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Mice and Rats Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Animated characters Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Characters hailing from the Warner Bros. Universe Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Dib's Elseworld Story